creatures_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Moose
Moose are the largest of all the deer species. Males are immediately recognizable by their huge antlers, which can spread 6 feet (1.8 meters) from end to end. Moose have long faces and muzzles that dangle over their chins. A flap of skin known as a bell sways beneath each moose's throat. Moose typically inhabit boreal and mixed deciduous forests of the Northern Hemisphere in temperate to subarctic climates. Moose used to have a much wider range but hunting and other human activities have greatly reduced it. Moose have been reintroduced to some of their former habitats. Currently, most moose are found in Canada, Alaska, Scandinavia, Latvia, Estonia, New England and Russia. Their diet consists of both terrestrial and aquatic vegetation. The most common moose predators are wolves, bears and humans. Unlike most other deer species, moose are solitary animals and do not form herds. Although generally slow-moving and sedentary, moose can become aggressive and move quickly if angered or startled. Their mating season in the autumn can lead to spectacular fights between males competing for a female. Behavior Moose are so tall that they prefer to browse higher grasses and shrubs because lowering their heads to ground level can be difficult. In winter they eat shrubs and pinecones, but they also scrape snow with their large hooves to clear areas for browsing on mosses and lichens. These hooves also act as snowshoes to support the heavy animals in soft snow and in muddy or marshy ground. In summer, food is far more plentiful in the northern regions of North America, Europe, and Asia. When the ice melts, moose are often seen in lakes, rivers, or wetlands, feeding on aquatic plants both at and below the surface. Moose are at home in the water and, despite their staggering bulk, are good swimmers. They have been seen paddling several miles at a time, and will even submerge completely, staying under for 30 seconds or more. Moose are similarly nimble on land. They can run up to 35 miles (56 kilometers) an hour over short distances, and trot steadily at 20 miles (32 kilometers) an hour. Breeding Males, called bulls, bellow loudly to attract mates each September and October. The usually solitary bulls may come together at this time to battle with their antlers for mating supremacy. After mating, the two sexes go their separate ways until the following year. Though they may occasionally feed in the same grounds, they tend to ignore each other. Females give birth to one or two calves in the spring—each weighing some 30 pounds (14 kilograms). These calves grow quickly and can outrun a person by the time they are just five days old. Young moose stay with their mothers until the following mating season. Gallery DSCN0279.jpg|A year old moose calf in Denali National Park RSCN0425.JPG DSCN0304.JPG DSCN0313.JPG my_friend_the_moose_by_campantsthethird-dajs09y.jpg aa6be963716f6eb5cfedd54d670f546a.jpg|Rare Albino Moose 7552288.jpg|Moose Kisses moosecowandtwins.jpg|Moose Cow with Twins in Colorado Moosefight.jpg|2 Bulls Fighting moosejumpingfenceDanielDAuria570x375.jpg|Moose Jumping over Fence e58ae85dac788a5464abb4de13eda164.jpg Moose Family 001-X2.jpg|Moose Family 1401985_496570413833914_4125022850324410999_o.jpg|Moose Siiting in Kiddy Pool Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-3299.jpg|Brother Bear Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-5391.jpg|Pocahontas Fantasia_2000_Moose.png|Fantasia 2000 409_Stray_Bullet.avi_snapshot_01.38_-2016.12.22_15.35.23-.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) Moose_(Wild_Kratts).png|Wild Kratts Balto-disneyscreencaps.com-4387.jpg|Balto TWT_Moose.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys 50210.jpg Category:Mammals Category:Herbivores Category:Deer Category:North American Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals